


And His Stupid Hawaiian Shirts Too

by NightValeFluff



Series: Pen Pal Fluff Friday [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeFluff/pseuds/NightValeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad experience with Steve, Cecil explains to Carlos why exactly he hates Steve Carlsburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And His Stupid Hawaiian Shirts Too

**Author's Note:**

> For my Night Vale pen pal who has still yet to inform me if it is okay to post her tumblr name. She didn't give me a prompt so I got to do what I want and this is it.

“I hate him. I hate him and his stupid theories and his stupid Hawaiian shirts and aggggggh!” Cecil said as he stormed angrily into the living room of his and Carlos’s apartment throwing his coat onto the first object he caught in his peripheral vision. That objects being a very disgruntled scientist who had been listening to his boyfriend complain about his brother in law for the last hour. “Cecil, calm down.” Carlos said as he pulled the coat off of his face. “No, no I won’t calm down. Steve has no place to say such things in front of Janice and my sister.”  
“All he said was that maybe the way the mayor is elected isn’t exactly the best way to do it. How is that bad?”  
“I don’t know Carlos, maybe it is because he is letting Janice believe it is okay to question our safe and sacred traditions. If she goes spreading that down they’ll re-educate her.” Cecil looked at his boyfriend waiting for his reaction. “Alright, I guess I see your point. But that is not a reason to hate him like you do.” Cecil sat down on the couch pouting a bit. “Why do you even hate him?” Carlos asked as he sat next to the radio host, who instinctively snuggled into the scientist side. “I didn’t always hate him. I mean at least not like I do now. Steve was just another one of the town’s kooks, like The Apache Tracker was.” Carlos nods to confirm to the host that he was listening as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Then a few years ago Janice’s father disappeared. No one knew where but every just assumed he wasn’t coming back, so far we’ve been right. Janice was barely 6 months at the time, and my sister was so scared now that she was a widow and had a young infant. The whole town rallied together to help her and take care of Janice, including Steve.”  
“So shouldn’t you be thankful?” Carlos looked down to see a very annoyed Cecil. “Can I continue?” Carlos blushed and motioned for Cecil to continue. “I am thankful, to everyone really who helped my sister. Steve though, everyone knew he had a thing for my sister, I never thought he would go so low as to.” Cecil stopped taking a big breath to calm himself down; Carlos tried not to laugh as he stared at his flustered boyfriend. “Richard hadn’t been gone a week before he starts hitting on her. She is grieving and all he can think about is himself the f- ugh.”  
“Is that it?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Don’t get me wrong Cecil, that certainly isn’t the classiest manuver but years of hate for that? Seems over the top.” Cecil pushed off the couch pulling away from his boyfriend. “You know what Carlos, if you are going to belittle my feelings then I’m just not going to talk. Goodnight.” Carlos followed his boyfriend as he stormed off into their bedroom slamming the door behind him. Carlos tried to open the door but found the knob to be locked. “Cecil, let me in.” Carlos called through the door. “NO.”  
“Cecil come on, I’m sorry I just don’t see the big deal.”  
“The big deal is that because of him my sister is an outcast. I said it already he was a town kook, no one took him seriously and now because she married him no one takes her seriously either. I’m not saying she’s blameless but he knew, he knew what would happen if they dated but he didn’t care. And now my sister is laughed at just as much as him, even worse is his crazy ideas are being pounded into Janice’s head putting her in danger and he doesn’t even care.” Carlos listened through the door hearing his boyfriend on the brink of tears. “I started to hate him then but gods I hate him more now that Janice is re-education age. He’s gonna get her hurt Carlos.” Carlos heart broke as he listened to his boyfriend break. “Cecil let me in please.” Carlos waited till he heard the lock click and the door swing open to reveal a crying Cecil. Carlos wrapped the radio host in his arm placing a kiss on his head sitting them both on the bed. “I don’t hate him for dating her anymore, I don’t even really hate his theories, I just hate how his theories might effect my sister or Janice.”  
“I know hun. I get it now.”  
“I still hate his dumb Hawaiian shirts though. Seriously who even wears those? He’s never even been to Hawaii.” Carlos laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend, causing Cecil to breakout laughing too. “Come on babe, time for bed.” Carlos said as he looked over to see the radio host had already drifted off on his shoulder.


End file.
